Seeking Undercover
by SeventhStar7
Summary: After finishing a tragic mission, Natsu Dragneel is determined not to get back into the undercover game anymore. But his boss, Makarov seems to say otherwise. His new partner, Lucy Heartfilia, has more than what meets the eye and has a secret that determines the outcome of their new mission. Will they complete this mission without breaking? Read it and you won't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: SeventhStar7**

 **Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Comments:** Alright. I want to see Fairy Tail hitting the top 5 on Fanfiction. So I made it my personal goal to upload as many stories as I can. Oh, this is my first time. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. I accept all.

 ** _Enjoy_** _…_

His eyes widened, blood stained his lips and as he lay on the floor, his right arm outstretched to the figure on the floor. Giving him a small, surrendered smile. The blood ran through his veins like crazy and it couldn't help the fact that he had major injuries on his lower body.

"No... Don't," He murmured, the energy nearly leaving him and his body strained at he stretched his arm out further. Not caring if the fire blazed or the pounding of the building came crashing around them.

"Don't you dare die on me...!"

"Mission," the girl before him choked out blood. Her lower half was entirely crushed by the steel that had fallen two stories above from the roof, her soft blue eyes teamed and short white hair danced in front of her soiled face,

"NOO...!"

"...accomplished..." The next moment seemed like a blur. Their fingers brushed and he thought they can escape. However, another steel dropped and crushed her entirely, pushing her down to the next building beneath them. His eyes widened and he crawled to the edge looking down and desperate arms reached,

"LISANNA!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Natsu Dragneel glared at the portfolio before him before extending his good arm towards the head Fairy Tail organization. It contained everything from the mission that took _her_ away from him. And it held his anger. Makarov Dreyer silently received the report and hesitantly looked up to see his agent.

"Natsu..."

"Don't you dare apologize to me, gramps. I don't want your pity from you or anyone else." The pink-haired youth spoke slowly. Although he was infuriated of the death of his partner, Lisanna Strauss, he knew that her siblings would receive the hardest blow.

"I see," Makarov placed the folder on his desk and looked at the boy in front of him. Clasping his hands behind his back, he cleared his throat,

"Ill understand if you are wanting to quit. I will hold all responsibilities upon myself and will take the blame of it all. It's completely understandable if-"

"Give me a month," Natsu spoke, his voice wavered, "A month to recover. That is all I ask." Makarov looked at the pink-haired boy before unclasping his hands and letting out a long breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"A month it is. I'll give you a heads up if something comes up that you need to know." Makarov said, turning around on his desk and hopping to his office chair. Natsu looked down and clenched his fists. It'll be just one month. One month to get stronger. To make sure that this will never ever happen again.

Around the front of the base, Lucy Heartfilia paced before the large, steel doors that seemed to mock her because of her minimal strength. Her blonde hair was tied in an elegant bun and she wore sweatpants and a black crop -top that hugged her figure delicately. Slung over one shoulder, her black training back hung like a ton.

"Did they change the code or what?" She asked herself, taking another step closer to the door and slammed her fist against it,

"Levy-Chan! Wendy! Hello? Is there anybody is there?" Silence emitted after her outburst. Suddenly in a sour mood, Lucy turned around and leaned her back against the cold metal doors. It had been just two weeks since she was called to join the Fairy Tail organization. She had to admit that what really surprised her wasn't the equipment or devices installed around the underground building, it was seeing her super cute and sweet best friend, Levy McGarden, suited up in a very spy-like suit and sitting quite comfortably on an office chair surrounded by a swarm of high-tech computers that she was positively sure was for spying.

"I should just text her..." Lucy drawled lazily, dropping her bag on the ground. Almost immediately, the doors opened and Lucy couldn't get her footing quite right. First, she was probably locked out of the base, and now the door suddenly opens and she was going to fall to her doom. Backwards. Instead of hearing the sound of bones cracking (courtesy of her) and maybe seeing a hint of red liquid (once again, thanks to her) her body was met with a hard chest on her back.

 _I don't seem to recall Levy-Chan having such a masculine chest...right?_ She thought awkwardly, and strong large arms wrapped against her mid-torso, almost stabilizing her so she won't fall again. After five seconds of immediate awkwardness, Lucy pushed herself away from her savior and swiftly turned around, a huge blush was planted on her face,

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea - the thing is, I've been trying to access into base but I think the codes were changed and I had no idea and I'm really sorry-"

"Salamander7. Use that for now. I think they're upgrading the security systems on base." Her brown eyes nearly widened out of their sockets and a deep hue of red was implanted on her cheeks. She was absolutely lost for words and the fact that the guy before her was incredibly drop-dead gorgeous-type good-looking. Despite his (pink?) hair being ruffled and spiked in different directions, or the fact that he was wearing a pure white scarf that seemed like scales in the middle of summer, or the fact that he wore a very fitting black sleeves-ripped shirt that really showed of his biceps proudly. It was something in his eyes that seemed to capture her whole attention.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more alert next time." Lucy hurriedly picked up her training bag and prepared to sprint out of shame but a hand caught her wrist and had tightened. Her hazel eyes travelled from the sun-kissed hand towards the owner. Unconsciously, she gulped,

"Why are you wearing a pathetic training attire? You new?" Although his voice had a smooth velvety baritone, her left eye twitched. Quite sharply, she snatched her hand away from his. _So much for being such a gentleman! All guys are jerks!_

"I'm sorry for not impressing you. I'll try next time." Lucy sarcastically replied and rolled her eyes, "And I've been called here by Makarov." And by that, she proceeded to walk away.

Natsu stared at the blonde chick before grudgingly stuffing his hands in his pockets and turned to leave the base. What is it with women these days? Couldn't they be, I don't know, more ladylike? He reached deep into his pockets and pulled out his phone. Almost on cue, it vibrated to life. Checking the identity of the caller, he sighed loudly and swiped his finger to the right.

"Salamander on."

 **"Natsu-boy, I'm sorry but I think we're going to have to cut your 'vacation' short."**

"What's the problem, gramps?"

 **"We've just received reports and urgent callings from four agents who went missing two nights ago in the Sabertooth District. They've discovered some other interesting facts about an underground society - closely associated with Raven Tail however, the moment was short-lived when they were caught whilst escaping."**

"What about Titania?"

 **"Erza, Mira, Elfman, Wendy, Gajeel and Gray had left this morning to do another mission based at Blue Pegasus district. I'm calling for your help."**

"What about Bookworm?" There was a exasperated sigh on the other side of the phone,

 **"Natsu-baka, you already know that physical combat of attack and defense is not written in Levy's book. Her strength lies in her mental capabilities."**

"I'm coming. See you in five." Natsu was about to hang up until he heard the shrill yelling of Makarov on the other side of the line.

"Gramps? What's wrong?"

 **"I've - I've partnered you up with another person."** Natsu pulled his phone away from his ears and stared at the black device. Was he hearing things? Did gramps say something about a partner?

"What are you talking about?" Natsu hissed, bringing the phone closer so he could grit his teeth loudly in the receiver,

"I don't _need_ a partner and will ever need one."

 **"I'm afraid that I can't send you out on the mission if that's the case. The new recruit is intelligently smart, that both her-"**

"My partner is a HER?!"

 **"..Mental and physical abilities may just surpass Watercress. I'd like you to meet her."**

"Gramps, I don't know if you've realized that I'm still struggling with the fact that Lisanna is gone or that I'm not sure if I could handle it again. What makes you think that pairing me up with another person will help me?" Natsu slammed his fist against the steel wall and glared at the ceiling.

 **"I believe in second chances, Natsu. Learn to let go of the past and enter the door of new opportunities. Perhaps you could be the only friend that she's never had."**

Natsu went silent and his lips tightened in a small line. His sour mood clearly went lower than hells toilet. This - this person! Who does she think she is? Waltzing into base. He scowled at the phone. What other female in Fairy Tail was stronger than Juvia? Well, beside Mira and Erza... he breathed out,

"Meet you in five."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

First chapter: Done


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: SeventhStar7**

 **Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Comments:** Alright. I want to see Fairy Tail hitting the top 5 on Fanfiction. So I made it my personal goal to upload as many stories as I can. Oh, this is my first time. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. I accept all.

Enjoy

"Lucy Heartfilia, gramps." Lucy repeated louder, Makarov was staring at her just a few minutes after she entered upon his phone call. And after the abrupt of hanging up, he had the nerve to face her again and request for her name.

"Ah~! I've recalled you now!" Lucy watched as the short white-haired man struggled to jump to his desk and had managed to pick up classified folder. She watched as he cleared his throat and stared down on her.

"I'm giving you a mission to prove yourself of what you have truly told me. In this folder, we have recovered critical information about the enemy and its sectors and bases. However, just recently, we've lost one of our agents - a female. Lisanna Strauss or codename: Kitty." Lucy looked down. It was possible that she was one of the most valuable agents in the organization. Of course, she heard plentiful of what the girl was like. Lucy couldn't help but feel bad,

"I've also partnered you up with our prodigal agent. He's. Well, leaning more towards on the hot-tempered type but he knows his boundaries. It's going to be hard for him to adjust to this new routine but I hope you can give him the patience."

"I'll do my best," Lucy forced a smile. She couldn't blame the guy. If she'd lost one of her friends as he did, she doubt she could ever show her face in shame to anyone.

A knock was heard and the door opened, as Lucy turned around to face the door, her mouth slightly opened in sheer surprise,

"Gray?"

"Lucy?"

"Makarov." Two pair of eyes turned to the old white-haired man who stood behind his desk. The said figure opened his eyes and realized that they were giving him quite the stare.

"What? You were saying each other's names and I decided to join." They both looked away and back to each other. Lucy quickly stood up and ran towards the dark-blue haired guy who had dropped his bags and opened his arms. Taking the blonde and swirling her around, giving one more crushing hugs.

"What are you doing here? I thought you as the type to not associate with hidden organizations." Gray Fullbuster laughed, placing the blonde firmly back on her feet. She reached out and playfully punched his solid chest,

"Well...surprise!" Lucy giggled. Simultaneously, they reached for each other and downed for another hug, until the door opened again.

"Icy popsicles?" Lucy retracted her arms as well as Gray, both looking at the intruder. Makarov nervously cleared his throat,

"Matchstick?" Natsu scowled his nickname. He just happened to enter the office to his frenemy hugging a female companion with blonde hair. Karma must really hate him when he recognized the blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Makarov." Three pair of eyes turned to the old white-haired man who stood behind his desk.

Natsu's left eyebrow lifted.

"You're the chick outside the base this morning."

Lucy scowled but somehow, pride swelled within her. Chick, huh? At least he acknowledge the fact that she was somewhat pretty.

"And you're the devil." Natsu refrained from scowling at the blonde. His fists tightened and he looked at Makarov for answers.

"You better have a good explanation for all of this," The pink-haired agent scowled as he narrowed his eyes onto the short man in front of them.

"It's a long story."

"Take your time," Natsu flopped into a chair beside the blonde girl that called herself 'Lucy',

"I've got all day."

"So long story short, I want you two to partner up and figure out what is going on with our missing agents and their reasons of being unresponsive when found. Your location is in Acylpha. I'll get someone to immediately get you on the next flight and you'll reside in one of the hotels. All expenses paid for."

"You want me to partner up with him?" Lucy was absolutely positive that the two would wrangle each other's necks once they step foot outside Makarov's office. It was a high possibility. Natsu looked like he rather choke on ice than be her partner anyways. Gray looked neutral during the whole thing.

"Jii-chan, there are a helluva piles of major problems wrong with this picture. One: I _just_ lost Lisanna. Two: I'm in no mood for this bullshit. Three: Lucy Heartfilia has absolutely no authorization, no right at all, to call herself my partner. I do not wish to associate myself with people I just met. This is too much for me to handle and I don't think that I'm ready to accept that Lisanna is gone." Natsu had stood up, grabbed his coat that laid strewn lifelessly. Lucy stood up abruptly.

"I accept this mission."

"Look, Luigi, I don't have-" Natsu began but was instantly cut back because of Gray's coldest glare - signaling to shut up and listen. The three men in the office quietly watched as the blonde-haired woman straightened her posture with determination dancing in her brown eyes.

"First of all: my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Two: I don't care if you've lost someone, a female to be precise. Just because she's your partner does not mean that you're the only one suffering in the world. I know for a fact that Lisanna has siblings and though they are blood-related, they are taking the brunt of it more than you silently and rationally - without causing such drama in the agency. Unlike you, who is only a 'partner', you have got to be the most dramatic drama queen I've ever met. What I care is that you should know that these things happens in real life. You either let it define you, let it destroy you or let it strengthen you. This is not a movie where the director shouts cut and they are brought to life. Welcome to reality. Thirdly: I don't care about authorization or rights or being honorably entitled to being called your partner. For all I know, I'd rather be partnered to a rock." Lucy grabbed the folder that was on the table and bowed.

"I'll be leaving now. Please update me on the necessary travelling documents that will be needed on the mission." And with that, she left. Natsu scowled for the umpteenth time that day. Gray looking amuse as well as sharing a couple of looks with Makarov.

"Quit your giggling otherwise you'll be choking on blood." Natsu glared. Gray tried to hide his amusement by placing a palm over his mouth. Makarov cleared his throat. Again.

"It seems you've underestimated your partner, Natsu."

"She is not my partner." The pink-haired man rebuked quickly,

"She seems more suitable for you. In fact, she can just almost outdo you. Hm. She's a very feisty woman. I wonder if-"

"Keep your damn dirty thoughts to yourself, fucking ice-cube."

"That's just dirty. I wasn't even thinking like that, shitty matchstick."

"Your identification is permanent on the data system of the base. It is also accessible from any device in the world so just in case you need any information, you can access to Bookworm and let her know. I trust you in this mission Natsu." Makarov cleared his throat tiredly. He had been clearing his throat so many times that it has developed into an annoying habit.

"Well, isn't that just lovely?" Gray said with a mocking smile. Natsu sent a glare his way, only for it to be ignored.

"I'll take this mission. And afterwards, I'm quitting." Makarov stared at the pink-haired agent before him and sighed quite loudly, before turning his back on the two.

"I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon." Makarov continued, his eyes creased,

 _After all, Lucy Heartfilia is more than just a pretty face. She is the daughter of the man that hired men to destroy Fairy Tail._ Makarov looked upwards, facing the ceiling,

 _Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the man that killed Lisanna._

 _33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

 _Wohoooo... Second chapter is done._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: SeventhStar7**

 **Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Comments:** Alright. I want to see Fairy Tail hitting the top 5 on Fanfiction. So I made it my personal goal to upload as many stories as I can. Oh, this is my first time. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. I accept all.

 _ **Enjoy**_ _…_

"I know it'll be quite the journey but I'll report to you every update that's going on." Lucy clutched her phone with her left hand whilst rummaging in her black side-bag for the keys for her apartment,

 **"Lu-chan, you need to also remember that your partner is-"**

"An asshole. Levy, I completely experienced that jackass attitude firsthand. I get it. Look, I don't care if he gives me that high-and-mighty attitude, I don't give a - Oh My God!?"

 **"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!? What's going on? Is everything alright? Lu-chan!?"**

"I'm still here. Sorry Levy, just had a bit of a scare." Lucy glared at the figure that seemed to make itself at home on her couch in the living room. Her grip on the device tightened.

 **"Scare? Lu-Chan-"**

"I'm a bit tired, I'll call you in a bit. Bye."

Lucy's brown orbs circled accusingly on the figure that suddenly turned its head to face her. Immediately, Lucy dropped her bad and grabbed the gun that was hidden under her boots and rolled to the left side, aiming the handgun straight to the intruder.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Brown clashed with dark green as the intruder got up slowly.

"I believe we began on the wrong terms. I'd like us to start again." Lucy glared the figure. Her index fingers were aching to twitch against the cold metal and shoot the bastard.

"No. But it showed me your true colors, Natsu Dragneel. Don't try to fool me because I know just about everything about you." The pink-haired youth placed both of his hands up in a surrendering manner,

"Lucy…"

"Don't Lucy me. I don't care whether you are here to compensate for your nasty attitude or the arrogance of your being, I don't want to hear it. And get out of my apartment." Lucy still had her fingers drawn on the edge of the trigger. The barrel was full and if he thinks he could dismiss her, he better think again otherwise talking won't be the only thing that'll get through him.

"Look, I get it. You hate me."

"Wrong."

"Wrong? But-"

"I hate your existence. Every fiber, vein, blood and muscle that makes you." Natsu shifted his leg awkwardly.

"I'm assuming you think I'm-"

CRASH! The window for the outside balcony smashed into pieces and a tear-gas grenade rolled quickly into the room. Lucy darted to the walls on her left and one word ran in her mind.

Shit.

"What the-"

"Get down!" Lucy yelled, trudging forward and throwing herself on the pink-haired youth, toppling both of them over her couch that offered surprising cover. Just as soon as the sofa slid into defense, a serious of shootings were made upon her glass door that shattered into more pieces. Lucy grabbed the gun from her shoes and loaded them quickly, checking once more with thin lips inside the barrel that was full of unused bullets ready to kill. Reaching inside her shirt, Natsu stared helplessly at the blonde before him. Was she really that good? So good that she really had surpassed popsicles girlfriend?

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu demanded, reaching out and stopping her arms from retracting from her shirt. Brown met dark green. A scowl was on Lucy's face as she turned her head and nodded towards the intruders,

"Look, I don't have time to play games. My apartment is currently being treated like laundry and I just want them to get the hell out." Lucy replied, her voice small like a whisper but Natsu could feel her menacingly stare on him. He shook his head,

"Beautiful women shouldn't get their hand dirty. It hardens their smooth skin into rough like scales." Natsu chuckled, dusting his clothes and reaching for his belt that held necessary items,

"Beautiful my ass. Each day, competition or no competition, I'm still busting my ass every fucking day. Just leave me alone to do my job as an assassin." Lucy replied, grabbing the tear gas and smoke grenade from her inner shirt.

"Give me those." Natsu said briskly, snatching the two from her idle hands and stuffing them down his pockets. Suddenly, he felt the air shift around them,

"Shit. We gotta go now." Natsu pulled on her hand and abruptly stood up, notifying the intruders,

"There they are!"

"Get them!"

"What do you think you're-!"

"Now." Natsu immediately grabbed Lucy's left hand, pulled her towards him and stood up abruptly. In the process as well to kick the sofa towards the intruders that were standing next to the windows, also throwing the tear gas and smoke grenades towards them,

"Quick, this'll only cover us for a few minutes!" Natsu gasped, running the both of them towards the door and slamming it open.

"At the door!" A voice yelled in the midst of the smoke,

"Damn." Lucy muttered, flinging her beautiful (freshly plucked that morning) flowers in the new china vase that stood on her table, throwing the contents towards the smoke.

The two ran down a few stairs and jumped the last two flights. Natsu pulled out a black smartphone and switched it to a quick dial to Pizza Hut. Lucy glared at the pink-haired agent as he texted an order of 2 pepperoni and 4 sides with one large Coke – it was at that moment that Lucy never felt more pissed in her life than now.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Annnnndd thats a wrap. Third chapter is donnnneeee. Thank you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: SeventhStar7**

 **Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Comments:** Alright. I want to see Fairy Tail hitting the top 5 on Fanfiction. So I made it my personal goal to upload as many stories as I can. Oh, this is my first time. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. I accept all.

 _ **Enjoy**_ _…_

"What the hell do you think you're doing, idiot?" Lucy hissed, watching as the teen flung the phone back towards their pursuers. He turned to face his head to her,

"Nothing much." A vein throbbed from Lucy's head, and she bit down on her cheeks to resist the urge to back-kick him on the floor so that whoever was following could take him,

"Nothing much? You are sending an order to freaking Pizza Hut? What is going on in that head of yours? Are you that thick-headed? Why-?!" A tan palm was pushed against her mouth and she was shoved to the side. Natsu leaned down and pushed a finger against her lips,

"Just watch silently and enjoy." He pulled her towards him and they leaned from the wall, watching as the phone lay where he threw it and the intruders ran across it. As soon as their foot hit closely to where the phone lay, there was a large explosion that sent debris throughout the whole building, sending the fire alarm off and emergency water drills to pour.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked, wiping a wet palm across her forehead. The teen before stood and pulled her along,

"Two Pepperoni represented two minutes. Four sides meaning four pursuers and one large Coke obviously meant one hell of an explosion." Lucy stared down. Of course it would mean that. How unthinkable if he were to actually send a pizza order in the middle of a run? She felt more stupid that the pink-haired teen, to be very honest.

"I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay at the moment. Right?" Lucy's head snapped back up to Natsu as he smiled down on her. Immediately, she was greatly annoyed. Natsu felt a push on his chest. Looking down, the blonde before him glared angrily at him,

"Just because you saved my life doesn't overrule the jackass you really are." Lucy stated coldly, straightening her clothes and walking away.

"Luce…" Lucy halted in her steps. What did he just call her? Did he just give her a nickname? Hell No.

"It's Lucy. Lu-Cy. Not Luigi. Not Lu-chan. And most definitely not Luce."

"But you're my partner. Come on, Luce…" Lucy felt like strangling him over a cliff. It was really no use right now. He was like a persistent insect.

"You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?" There was a haunting smile on the pink teens face.

"Haha. 'Course not… Partner." Lucy sighed and turned around. Natsu almost slipped as she stood in front of him, placed a hand on her hip and smiled the brightest smile that had been just for him,

"Okay Dragon-boy. Take me home."

"You can't be serious…" Lucy's left eye twitched at the sight of seeing her so-called partner, half-naked, wearing only sweatpants and slouched lazily across the sofa in front of his large flat screen. But that wasn't the thing that annoyed her. There on the glass table were two pepperoni pizzas with four fries and a bottle of Coke. Right there beside Natsu while he flicked between channels.

"Oh! You finished? Is that okay?" Lucy shrugged as the teen pushed himself up and make way for her to sit. As soon as they got into Natsu's luxurious hotel room, they immediately looked for some towels and Natsu handed the bag of clothes that he bought while she showered. Lucy looked down hesitantly. He had bought her a sweatpants. Apparently, he threw one of his shirts at her saying "not to waste money". The shirt smelled like forest and fresh rain. And a bit of smoke. Mixed with cologne.

As if offended, she threw it back to him while covering her front rack,

"Don't think I'm stupid to believe in one of those cliche moments where the girl wears the guy's shirt. Don't take me for an idiot." Lucy exclaimed, folding her arms and mentally high-fiving herself,

"Look Luigi-" A twitch formed.

"It's Lucy."

"Right. Lucy. Smooshy. Who cares. I'm just doing this out of a good heart and I'm still tryin' to get on your good side." A blonde eyebrow raised.

"By forgetting how to say my name and throwing me your shirt?" Natsu let out a nervous laugh.

"Damn. You sure are quite the handful, I must admit."

"Thanks. I like making my intentions as clear as a certain pink-haired idiot." Lucy replied bluntly. Natsu faltered for a bit but a smirk managed to creep on his features. Something that Lucy knew was never good. Ever.

"I don't know Luce. You may be fire-hot pissed right now but standing boob-free half naked in front of a guy while lecturing about intentions is giving me quite the mixed signal." A deep shade of red settled on Lucy's face and Natsu knew he couldn't stop a chuckle,

"I'm guessing you still don't want this shirt, huh princess?" The blonde haired assassin stormed her way to the laughing guy and grabbed his shirt, however, the pinkette moved quickly to the side,

"Natsu... give the shirt right now." Lucy hissed threateningly, how immature can he get? And does he really need to point out how indecent she looked? SHE KNOWS GODDAMNIT.

A playful smile was plastered on Natsu's face as he swung the shirt around his index finger while looking innocent,

"Shirt?" He pretended to look around while avoiding the swinging shirt. Looking down at his index finger, he pretended to be shocked and using his other finger to point at the object of concern, and looking at Lucy with surprised eyes and jaw-dropped mouth,

"Oh. You mean this piece of cliche fabric?" Natsu knew that in a few seconds, he will burst out laughing but he had to keep his cool. Lucy glared at him,

"Natsu." Finally, Lucy felt her face being hit softly by the material and a loud laughing erupted in the room. Pulling down the shirt from her face, she stared at the guy laughing with tears coming in the corner of his eyes,

"I'm sorry. But your face just made me crack. There ya go, happy?" He watched as Lucy turned around and walk towards the room,

"Don't take it the wrong way but I'm here to do my job. Not to kid around."

"Lucy-" The said girl turned around with a determined look,

"I don't have time to get familiar with you or anyone else while on the job. At least understand that. If you want to be on my good side, try and understand our situation first."

Natsu felt like his heart dropped when he saw her give an exasperated sigh. Wait. Him? His heart dropped? No way. Why should he worry about her being upset for his childish antics? She should just deal with it. But, she is right. They were here to finish the job and get things over with. Because it involved _Lisanna_.

"Lisanna." Natsu muttered softly as he sat back against the couch in a daze. Lucy stared at her partner. What's going in on now in his head?

"What did you just say?" Lucy whispered, the name sounding all too familiar to her ears but her mind was racking for clues. Why did this name sound so familiar? Why can't she remember?

 ** _Ring Ring... Ring Ring_**

The hotel phone rang on the left side of the couch where Natsu laid. Lucy looked alarmingly at her partner, as he shook his head back.

"Is it the pursuers?" Lucy asked, hands clenching down and eyes darting around to plan a quick escape route,

"Nah. While you were in the shower, I contacted headquarters about the situation. I'm sure it's them." Natsu replied, leaning over and picking up the phone,

"Yo." Lucy sauntered to the rooms to change while leaving the conversation to her partner but she could still hear the words he exchanged.

"Ant Trails."

 _Ant Trails?_

"There was ants but I'm not too sure where they came from."

 _What... did he keep ants as pets or something? Ha._

"Princess and Dragon are in the tower; west from the kingdom."

 _What? Why is this one different from ants? What's going on?_

"Will do. Let me know if you need the name of the book."

 _Book? What in the world is he up to?_

Finished dressing, Lucy stepped out to where Natsu was as he replaced the phone back on the holder. His eyes caught Lucy standing on the side and he fully turned towards her,

"We've got a problem."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Wohoooo and thats the fourth chapter uppppppp Thanks for the support guys. Please review and throw me any ideas. Doesn't have to relate to the story. But please comment anything so I will know if I'm actually doing a good job.

Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: SeventhStar7**

 **Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Comments:** Alright. I want to see Fairy Tail hitting the top 5 on Fanfiction. So I made it my personal goal to upload as many stories as I can. Oh, this is my first time. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. I accept all.

Yes. Please review. They are food for my dark soul. Thanks guys.

 _ **Enjoy**_ _…_

* * *

"What are you talking about, Natsu?" Lucy asked. They both were sitting down and trying to cram the greasy food into their mouths (because Natsu advised to, said something about being against wasted food) before they take off on another run to another base. Where? Lucy has yet to find out.

"I'm saying that we have a problem." Natsu replied with a matter-of-fact tone. He had just finished chomping down on the last slice of pizza from the second box and now he was moving to the third. Lucy doused her throat with a drink before moving as well to help Natsu finish off the third box of pizza.

"I heard you say that the first time, idiot." Lucy said, taking the slice and getting a bite. She looked at her partner pick up his second helping. Sheesh. Where is all that food going to?

"Well, our problem is quite problematic." Chomp. Chew. Swallow.

"Meaning? Just say it straight." Chomp. Chew. Swallow. Drink.

"I just got off the phone from headquarters - well, mainly from Levy. She said that our flight for Acalypha has been settled so we will be leaving tomorrow night." Natsu leaned forward to grab his third helping while Lucy could only stare in shock. What is with this guy? Does he have an bottomless pit for a stomach? Nah. He's sitting there half-naked with his abs proudly showing for the whole world to see. Lucy felt a light hue of red dusted on her cheeks. Oh God. She is currently looking at her partner. At a time like this? Wow. Great one Lucy.

"Yeah. But what's the problem?" Lucy demanded but Natsu gave her a shocked look.

"Problem? What problem?" Lucy had a pissed look and the pinkette bursted out laughing.

"Sorry. I swear, your face has the funniest look going on when you react to these things."

 **Bonk.**

"Ahhh yes. There was a problem." Natsu nodded thoughtfully while his left hand massaged the freshly punch-pressed bump that was forming at the top of his head.

"So, whats the real story, Dragneel?"

"It seems our pursuers weren't really... well, pursuers." Lucy blinked in confusion. What? What does that even mean?

"So, what are you trying to say? Just say the whole thing as it is." Lucy puffed. Why can't he just say it how it is? There's no point of beating around the bush or trying to confuse her even more. Its just downright pissing her off really. She watched as the pinkette looked at her before looking away. Almost hesitant to say anymore.

"Natsu. Just say the goddamn thing already." There was a loud sigh and Lucy watched as he slowly put down his pizza before looking squarely in the eyes.

"Our pursuers are professional killers. Real assassins. Like us." Lucy placed her slice of pizza down and downed a drink. This doesn't even sound like a problem at all.

"But they were hired from one of the leading companies in Magnolia. To chase after us. Or should I say, mainly you." Lucy nearly choked on her drink. She placed her cup down and let out a shaky laugh at Natsu before playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Pfft. Nice joke you got there, dragon boy. I almost forgot how to laugh."

"I wouldn't really say its a joke but you can laugh all you want, Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Corporation." There was an utter silence. Lucy could hear her heart pounding loudly away within her body. Natsu stared in silence. Was that really the right thing to say?

"Are you telling me that-"

"Those pursuers were hired by your father." Natsu finished. But he was confused of why Lucy is reacting like how she is right now. Was there something going on between her and her father? A dispute? Even looking at Lucy now becoming all silent must surely be a sign. Right?

"Y'know, I never really understood why you wanted to run away from-" A loud slam was sounded as Lucy placed the glass back on the coffee table and had abruptly stood up,

"Lucy...?"

"You won't understand it, Natsu. And I expect you not to try and understand." Silence followed through. Lucy sighed loudly before brushing off any excess pizza bits. Natsu watched diligently as the blonde-haired teen let out another exasperated sigh,

"I'm sorry for making things awkward. I'm going to get some shut eye now."

"No prob. G'night Luce."

"Yeah. Night." The sound of the bedroom door closed and Natsu let out a shaky laugh. Closing his eyes and recalling the phone call from headquarters.

 **Flashback: (meaning in brackets)**

"Yo."

" _Heya. This is Fairy Cleaning Services! We would like to know if there are any problems with your facility?" **(This is Fairy Headquarters. Are there any problems?)**_

"Ant Trails." **(Pursuers)**

 _"Oh no. That is quite the problem. Any ideas where they would come from?" **(Crap. Any idea who sent them?)**_

"There was ants but I'm not too sure where they came from." **(No.)**

 _"Alright. We'll send someone down to check up on you guys. The air-service is also available tomorrow night if you need broader cleaning options. And there is also something that our staff must confirm about your account. In order to check whether you are the right person, please state the area of your online gaming stage as that is listed in the password system. **(Damn. We'll see if there are any leads. The flight for Acalypha is ready. There's also word that you guys moved locations. So, where are you?"**_

"Princess and Dragon are in the tower; west from the kingdom." **(In my room. West from headquarters.)**

 _"Spot on! There is also another major cleaning facility that is available as well that can be responsible for ant trails. We'll check. But, before you go, the major cleaning facility is called "Fill ya Heart Corporation" just in case you're wondering. Okay, I'll get this information into the system. Have a good one okay? Thanks for supporting Fairy Cleaning Services!"_ _**(Good job. I just found that the people who pursued after you are actual assassins. I need to look for more info. However, the person who sent in those pursuers is in the Heartfilia Corporation. I'm sure you know how this information is linked to your partner. But we can't be be reckless.)**_

"Will do. Let me know if you need the name of the book." **(Okay. Let me know about updates for the mission.)**

 _"Ah yes. The book has been found, don't worry. Thanks!" **(Yeah. The mission still remains intact. Good luck.)**_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Natsu stared aimlessly at the front. So his partner, Lucy Heartfilia, is the sole heiress to the Heartfilia corp? His mind raced as many questions raised,

Why would she run away? Why does she want to be an assassin in the first place? Why is she here?

A thought entered his mind.

"Why is her father going to such desperate measures to get her back?"

Lucy couldn't sleep. Her mind was still racking in reasons to justify her father's actions of trying to bring her back. A deep sigh escaped her lips. Why was he doing this? He never needed her ever since her mother died. He never once made time for her out of his busy schedule. Not even to at least make an effort to celebrate her birthday or a special event for their own family. But in a way, Lucy knew that this was her father that she was talking about. It was no use trying to understand the past.

And she was also on a mission that had nearly everything to do with her father. With the most annoying partner to boot. Annoying? Well, she couldn't really say that. Lucy suspected at times that the pink-haired idiot must have twisted personalities. At some point, he becomes the most badass assassin that justified why he was so feared - but then, his personality does a complete 180 into a happy-go-lucky idiot that has a brain of a chicken.

No biggie. She'll just do her job. Once this is over with, she can put the past behind her and walk towards the future. Well, that is hopefully the plan. Her brown eyes drooped slowly by the second. It was time to sleep. They will be leaving for Acalypha tomorrow night.

* * *

 **SOME PLACE**

"Sir, your daughter has joined Fairy Tail - with a partner. Natsu Dragneel. And both of them are on a mission."

"Natsu Dragneel? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"His last partner was Lisanna Strauss, sir."

"Lisanna Strauss? ... Ah yes. The white-haired beauty that betrayed her partner."

"Betrayed? Sir, she died in the warehouse where the drugs were being exchanged." A dark laugh echoed in the dark room.

"Betrayed. That woman is still alive as we speak."

"Sir?! How can this be?!"

"Looks like you still have much to learn about how I plan out my routes, isn't that right-" The door creaked open and the smooth glow of light entered the dark room. A woman stepped in the dark room,

 ** _"Lisanna?"_**

* * *

 ** _5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_**

And thats chapter 5 done. Please reviewwwwww thankkksss

Have a good one, guys!


	6. Appearance of a friend or foe?

**Author: SeventhStar7**

 **Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Comments:** Alright. I want to see Fairy Tail hitting the top 5 on Fanfiction. So I made it my personal goal to upload as many stories as I can. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. I accept all.

Yes. Please review. They are food for my dark soul. Thanks guys.

 _ **Enjoy**_ _…_

* * *

Lucy blinked as she stood at the doorway that led into the lounge. The blonde had woken up in the middle of night to grab something to drink and after stumbling upon the lounge, she could make out the manly figure that lay on the couch. And from past experience, lying on a hotel couch wasn't comfortable. Needless to say, she still felt bad about her outburst earlier that night. After all, just judging by how the pink-haired had been treating her so far, it was clear to determine that he's a good guy.

Slowly, she paced forward and bent down towards the sleeping figure that had turned on his side. Rambunctious as he was, Lucy was surprised in the slightest that he had packed away the food. Her brown orbs drifted back before reaching out and softly tugging the man,

"Natsu... Natsu!" She whispered, hoping that the boy would wake up but he sighed loudly before continuing his sleep,

"Natsu you idiot-!" Lucy said, adding a bit more force to shake the boy up. In which he did, before giving her a once-over and turning his back to her. Also drifting to sleep once more.

"Oi!" And she ended up thwacking the boy on his shoulder. The pink-haired grimaced and turned around. Once his eyesight had fully developed, he had a shocked look plastered on his face,

"What the fuck is-" Eyes zoned upon a pair of brown eyes.

"Luce-!" But the said girl quickly palmed his mouth.

"Why the heck are you sleeping here? You've got your own room," Lucy whispered, her eyes staring down on the boy. At this, she removed her hand from his mouth,

"I can't. If something were to happen similar to what occurred at your apartment, then they would have to go through me." Natsu whispered back, and he kept his gaze on her. Lucy broke it first, but suddenly, she heard a chuckle,

"Besides, I don't wanna hear you snoring away like a pig being constipated-"

 ** _THWACK_**

"Alright. Fine. And I just couldn't be bothered to get up and move. Happy now?" Lucy stared for a couple more seconds before sighing loudly.

"Great. Now I can't sleep." Lucy said, standing quickly and settling on the nearest sofa. Natsu breathed deeply. He couldn't sleep either. In all honesty, he couldn't go back to his room because it made him uncomfortable of another woman sleeping in the room right next to his. And because he had been trying to get on Lucy's good side, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Lisanna," Lucy began softly, "what was she like?" There was an audible sound of silence. Natsu stiffened. It had been a long time since anyone had brought up that name. And even still, his heart throbbed from the guilt and pain after losing her,

"You don't have to-"

"She was my best friend. Bubbly, out-going, kind and one of the people that I truly cared about." Natsu interrupted. At this point, sleep was forgotten. He slowly slid to sit up, ran a hand through his bed-hair and breathed sharply,

"I know that I should be over it. If only I was stronger, this wouldn't have happened. Thats what I keep telling myself." Natsu continued. folding his arms and legs. Lucy looked down,

"I'm sorry for all that has happened." Lucy said. It was going to be a long night. The blonde quickly stood and did a little stretch,

"Wanna go out?" Natsu turned his shocked face towards the blonde, although it was midnight, the illuminating light from the moon glimmered through a nearby window,

"Really? But I haven't touched first base yet-!" A nearby object flew in the dark and smacked the pink-haired teen right on the face.

"I mean out on the streets," Lucy corrected, " I'm sure you're one to go on the fast lane. Let's go explore!" Natsu looked at the time and whistled loudly,

"You? Wanna go explore at this time of the night? Have you finally gone mad?" Another object had struck his face.

"Hahaha I'm joking. Let's go."

* * *

The streets was still alive and buzzing. There were still market stalls open and fairy lights had lit up pathways and side-walks. Majority of the shops were opened and lots of people were still hovering around. Lucy walked out of a clothing shop wearing clothes that she had just bought. Meanwhile, Natsu sat on a brick fountain just a few meters from where Lucy stepped out. He gave an exasperated sigh before standing up and dusting off his pants,

"Sheesh. You women really don't care whether a century has passed-"

"Oh quit it." Lucy retorted. They both walked around for a few minutes until a sound of a growling stomach was heard. The blonde snapped at the pink-haired teen pointedly. In which the teen rubs the back of his neck sheepishly,

"Even at a time like this?"

"Haha. What can I say?"

They both scouted for an open stall and settled down at a nearby table.

"We're heading out to Acalypha tonight. Don't forget." Natsu reminded, looking around and eyeing out people that were walking passed,

"This is actually such a nice place." Lucy said, also looking around. Natsu eyed a nearby stall that was obviously dealing with fake jewellery. There was quite a handful of people surrounding the place, all looking at the variety that was put on display. Suddenly, a certain object caught his eye and subconsciously, he expelled a sharp intake of breath,

"Natsu?" The man snapped out of his train of thought and smiled at the blonde, but Lucy wouldn't have none of it.

"Is something the matter?" Natsu looked down, before shaking his head and smiling back again,

"Quit worrying, Luigi. It's nothing!" There was a brief exchange of silence before their food came with the drinks they ordered. Lucy twirled the straw in the cold glass of orange juice before taking a sip. Natsu was the only one that ordered for the both of them, but the blonde wasn't very hungry so she sat across, watching her partner consume the meal. After taking a few bites and swallowing, the pink-haired boy turned to face her,

"So, what made you want to join the organization?" Lucy perked up but quickly, she bowed her head and turned away,

"I just wanted to get away from how I lived," Lucy replied, "In all honesty, I was once saved by a member of the organization when I was once a kid, travelling by myself. So after that, I trained myself ridiculously to the point of dying - because I wanted to pursue on being just like the person that saved me." Natsu nodded knowingly and took a couple more bites,

"You know Luigi-"

"It's Lucy, dumbass."

"Right. Lucy. You're not as bad as I thought," the pinkette spoke, "I thought you were a poser, standing outside at the doors. But after dealing with those bastards that ransacked your apartment, I'm starting to think that I was an idiot of judging too quickly." And the teen took a swig of his drink.

"Yeah. But don't get too comfortable. Let's just get this mission over with-" Lucy's eyes zoned completely on a group that just past the stall. Her lips parted in silent horror as her mind reeled in memories of the people she was looking at. Natsu, having taken notice of this change, turned his head to look but the blonde had quickly grabbed his head and brought both of their heads together towards the table,

"Shit." Lucy swore, her brown orbs never leaving the group,

"Whats going on?" Natsu whispered. The hunger in his stomach had completely dissipated but the urge to look was tempting,

"Those bastards - keep your head down and don't draw any attention." Lucy whispered back.

"What's happening?!" Natsu whispered loudly. The muscles in his head screamed to look. Lucy gritted her teeth.

"When I ran away from home, my father hired Phantom Lord to abduct me. Judging by their stature, it seems their leader, Jose, hasn't expelled the contract with my father." Lucy replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"This is the first time I've seen them in Magnolia. And after just witnessing their encounter with one of the stalls, I saw them holding my picture and exchange questions," Lucy said, as soon as they were at a far distance away, she stood from the table and grabbed Natsu by the collar.

"Let's make a break for headquarters."

* * *

The two barely made it back to the room until they spotted five men dressed in black suits surround the premises. Indeed, Natsu quickly understood the situation and tugged Lucy behind the building, in which the blonde submitted to the pinkette leading. After walking for about a few minutes, Natsu stopped abruptly,

"I saw something." Natsu spoke lowly, even Lucy had trouble hearing because of the low tone,

"What was it?" Lucy saw Natsu hesitate before he sighed, clearly troubled,

"It's - no. It's nothing. It could be just an hallucination." Natsu clenched his fist. It maybe just him imagining things. Anyways, even if it was- no. Lisanna is dead. There's no way that she could be up and running around with a potential enemy long after she's dead.

"Natsu?" The said boy couldn't speak. But the thought of the white-haired girl made his heart beat fast. Pushing Lucy to the side, he ran back,

"Na-!"

"I saw Lisanna!" And the loud pounding of footsteps slowly bounced away softly into the night. Lucy didn't know whether to wait or keep walking.

 _No. I'll keep going. The mission comes first!_ Lucy thought, as she made her way back to the Fairy Tail headquarters.

* * *

"So thats what happened?" Levy asked, tilting her head and placing the cup of mocha on the coffee tables. Lucy had arrived in the early peak of the hours back to the headquarters and ever since that last phone call with Natsu, there hadn't been any contact.

"I think it's better if I do this on my own. Secretly that is. I don't want to be paired with someone that is consumed by personal feelings." The blonde spoke, sighing loudly and looking up to the ceiling. Suddenly, the doors opened and two figures walked in.

"Ah! Erza-san! Gray!" Levy exclaimed happily, the two said figured smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before sitting respectively in the empty chairs nearby. Lucy turned a light shade of pink before nodding as well.

"Lucy! Where's that dumbass? I thought he'll be with you." Gray spoke, settling down and turning towards the blonde.

"He... got distracted by something." Lucy laughed sheepishly, _or rather, someone..._

"Oh! Lucy-chan, this is Erza Scarlet. One of our top female assassins in the organization! She's seriously awesome!" Lucy nodded and bowed to the red-haired woman. No doubt, this person named 'Erza' was a very beautiful woman indeed. In fact, she could just be mistaken as a model!

"Erza, this is Lucy Heartfilia. My best friend and currently on a mission. Partnered with Natsu, the idiot of all things." The redette looked at Lucy and gave a warm smile, Gray watched the two share a smile before closing his eyes and smiling to himself. Erza extended a hand towards Lucy, in which the blonde took with a gentle shake,

"I hope that fool isn't becoming a nuisance." Lucy shook her head with a shy smile,

"Unfortunately, that's a tad bit too late to say that." And the four laughed with smiles until the door bursted open. A safeguard held a folder and ran directly towards the four teens that were settled at the table. His breathing was quick and sounded desperate.

"We've got a problem!" Levy immediately retrieved the folder from the safeguard and flicked through the papers whilst Gray and Lucy helped the man to a nearby chair, Erza had already started to question the situation with Levy,

"What happened?" Gray asked, grabbing a nearby book of a sort and fanning the poor guy,

"Salamander was brought in earlier with fatal wounds. Apparently, he also obtained a broken arm and was found just a few blocks away from headquarters!" The news sent Lucy on her feet and running towards the medical sector of the base.

But it couldn't be! The blonde knew the Natsu was one of the best fighters, because of his skill and character! He wouldn't be this careless, right? This couldn't be right. It didn't make sense? Was it something that would distract Natsu? Was it when he saw something? Or rather, someone-?

There he was. Lying on the bed with the medical monitor beeping almost loudly in the room. Makarov was standing at the edge of the bed on a stool with his hands clasped behind his back, he had a stern face. There were also others in the room that Lucy had not seen before. Natsu was wrapped in bandages and although his wounds didn't seem as fatal as she thought, it was still a shock that Natsu would recieve a treatment like this so easily. His head was turned away from the door, possibly in shame. Lucy didn't know. But there's one thing that she had an idea of why he mustve acted like now.

"I saw her." Oh. It was Natsu speaking. His voice sounded croaked. Strained in a way. Makarov had breathed loudly before folding his hands at the back,

"Who did you see boy?" There was a hesitant void. The rest of the members were silent and the silence was killing Lucy.

There was a brief second.

"I saw Lisanna." Then hell broke loose.

* * *

Alright. I know I've been quite... late in uploading. The thing is, I just came back from a holiday in SOUTH KOREA AND OH MY GOLLY GOODNESS GRACIOUS. I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT. Everyone was so nice and helpful, and kind and sooooo beautifully awesome... i loved every minute of the time I was in South Korea. I highly recommend to those who are wanting to see the world. By all means, South Korea will see you right!

And, I'm sick. Got the flu.

But ... since I love yall and I love writing at god-forbids hours. I've worked on this.

Lovee ya all.


	7. Breaking the conflict

**Author: SeventhStar7**

 **Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Comments:** Alright. I want to see Fairy Tail hitting the top 5 on Fanfiction. So I made it my personal goal to upload as many stories as I can. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. I accept all.

Yes. Please review. They are food for my dark soul.

I'm sorry for the late. I've been experiencing some personal issues. And university is such a bitch. And being swarmed by assignments and tests every week aint my cup of tea. So, because there's a long weekend, I've decided to get my shit together and at least make it up by having a fuggen long ass, bitch ass chapter. Hope yall enjoy it.

 _ **Enjoy**_ _…_

* * *

Lucy couldn't bear it all. Sure she sympthizes a bit with the whole Fairy Tail members when it comes to the memories of their sweet-heart white-haired sister and friend, Lisanna Strauss, but that still didn't give Natsu the right to do what he did and nearly have himself killed over someone that was probably already dead. And as she stood there, she felt her legs already moving to Natsu's side. The room was quiet after Natsu uttered Lisanna's name in the midst of all the members and the master.  
Her heart was throbbing like crazy. Was it adrenaline? Excitement? Anger? She didn't know. But there was something burning with feelings to be released.

"Luce? I'm glad you're here! I was just telling everyone-" Natsu's eyes lit up at the sight of the blonde agent. Surely she could also contribute to the serious of events that occured.

"Our partnership is over." The silence in the room was deafening. Natsu looked up to stare at Lucy, who had hung her head low.

"Whatcha talking about?" Was she serious? Natsu watched in utter belief as the blonde slowly lifted her head. His heart throbbed painfully as she looked at him with empty emotions. Makarov felt the need to make the current situation private, therefore, clearing his throat,

"I'd like to speak in private to you two," Makarov said loudly, as he eyed the rest of the occupants standing in the room in which they nodded and left.

Natsu looked at both Makarov and Lucy. Wait. They don't believe him, did they? Almost instantly, his anger flared and he pointed an accusing finger at Makarov,

"You don't even believe me, gramps! What the hell!" Lucy looked at her so-called 'partner' with pity. If she thought he was crazy when he ditched her like that, then this just proves it. The short man breathed slowly before staring sternly at the pink-haired teen,

"Natsu, it's not that I don't believe-"

"It is, isn't it? Thats why you chased everyone out so that you can slouch me with these pathetic talk and make me look like a fool."

"Natsu. That's not the point. What I'm trying to convey is-"

"That I'm going crazy? That all I saw is just my imagination? That I'm still dreaming?"

"No boy. Listen to me, that doesn't matter-" Natsu felt his heart throbbing painfully,

"It doesn't matter? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT LISANNA DIDN'T MATTER-"

 **SLAP**

There was a stifling of agonizing silence as the only sound heard in the room was the echo of skin. Realization dawned on Natsu as he was drawn back to reality when he turned his head back to face his partner, Lucy and Makarov. Lucy's hand hung limply mid-air and with a slight red hue coloring on her left palm. The stinging feeling reeled within Natsu's cheek as he slowly reached up and gently cupped his right cheek. After looking back at the blonde, he felt as if his heart was going to break from the sight before him. Lucy was crying. Tears were flowing and by the looks of things, she was doing a miserable job at keeping them down.

"Lucy..." the name rolled out of Natsu's mouth before he realized.

"I'm sorry that I'm not like Lisanna. I'm sorry that you were dumped with me, someone who has zero experience in the entire agency. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that," the blonde spoke, and with each word - her voice shook, "I'm sorry that you saw something that made you like this and I'm sorry for thinking that we finally can be a team." Lucy took a small step towards the pinkette and gently caressed the cheek that she had just struck,

"But most importantly Natsu, I'm sorry for believing in you."

And swiftly, she turned on her heel and stepped out. She was done. She had enough of this entire bullshit that had been going on with Natsu. Lucy sucked a deep breath as she left the medical department of the agency and grabbed whatever was left that was hers and made her way towards the front door of the agency.

Makarov stared at the pinkette who stared aimlessly at the door in which had closed over fifteen minutes ago. Eyes waiting in hope as if the blonde would burst in and laugh at the both of them. Unfortunately, Makarov knew that Natsu was having a hard time taking in everything that had just happened over the course in just 24 hours since contact. Deciding it was enough, he pulled a chair to Natsu's side and placed a hand on the boys' shoulder,

"Natsu, listen to what I have to say." Surprisingly, Natsu had turned to face the master. What did he do? He didn't understand why everything felt like the world was going to swallow him up and leave him alone.

"Gramps..." The old man took a deep breath before clasping his hands behind his back.

"If you hadn't realized yet, we all are affected by what you had just reported. Saying this had brought things back that had been buried for too long and now, so many feelings have become undone." Makarov stopped to allow the information to sink into Natsu's head,

"I still don't understand gramps. I don't understand what I did to cause Lucy to become so upset." Natsu stared down in front of him. At his hands. The sting in his cheek had dimmed down but the impact had left him breathless.

"Natsu, whilst you were thinking about Lisanna. Whilst you were chasing her. Whilst all you could think about was reaching towards someone, you forgot Lucy in a heartbeat. You forgot your partner. You forgot someone who was alive just to chase someone who is already gone. You chased after the past and forgot the present." Makarov closed his eyes before looking at the door, jumping towards the floor,

"Natsu-boy, try and put yourself in Lucy's shoes. She sees someone that she thought was dead. In a heartbeat, she leaves you. But in less than twenty four hours, she has been brought in nearly half dead. You're worried sick but all she could talk about was a dead person." Makarov turned his head to see Natsu. The pinkette had a blank faced expression. He clenched the white sheets almost in anger of himself.

"Tell me something, Natsu," Makarov drawled, "How would your heart take it?" And without hearing a response, the old man turned and walked out of the room.

The silence was deafening. Natsu stared down at his hands in pure anger at everyone around him. But most especially, at himself. His mind raced over the events that had occured just a while ago. The thought hadn't really strucked him. His heart throbbed painfully as he remembered seeing Lucy hurt after she had stepped in his room.

He was an idiot. That's for sure. But somehow, he still couldn't pass out the fact that he really did see Lisanna. It couldn't have been his mind playing on him. He saw her with his two eyes. He turned his head to glance at the clock that laid on the drawers. It read 7:24am.  
Thinking that maybe he can reconcile with Lucy would take a hell out of him.

 _Better make things right with Luce!_

* * *

Lucy zipped her small bag shut. She had about four hours until her departure to Acalypha for her sole mission and based on the event that had took place, it made Lucy feel a bit down. She stared down at the black bag, her brown orbs glazed aimlessly as her mind wandered. Just as quickly as she daydreamed, the blonde snapped out of her reverie before walking toward the hotel window where she currently dwelled. Since her apartment had been ransacked, Lucy didn't dare to go back for fear of her safety - and she didn't want to burden any one else in the agency, especially Levy.

So she had mustered out some money and searched for a hotel to stay for a few hours before she was scheduled to leave.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

Lucy straightened out her back and snapped her head towards the direction of her hotel room door. Could it be a mistake? No one knows that she was here besides Levy. Her brown orbs hardened in the doors' direction.

 _Levy wouldn't dare to knock. She would ring in advance or call her name from the door._

Slowly but surely, Lucy moved silently to the door. On the way, she grabbed two kitchen knives, hid one in her clothes and grasped firmly on the second. Perhaps it was room service?

 _Not possible._

It was silent. Too silent, Lucy guessed. The blonde reached the door and touched the cold metal doorknob, gripping it tightly and with her other hand, prepared to defend or attack if necessary. Sucking in a deep breath, Lucy eyed beyond the door and counted mentally in her head.

Three

Two

One.

Lucy ripped the door open and was instantly surprised by the person who stood before her. Quickly, the blonde discreetly hid the knife that she had been holding behind her back and offered the intruder a forced smile. The person before her seemed flushed and nervous.  
Lucy let out a sheepish laugh before leaning against the door frame.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The person before her seemed nervous to talk. In Lucy's eyes, the girl was the timid and shy type. The girl before her shifted legs before giving Lucy a apologetic look,

"I'm sorry. I knocked on the wrong door." Lucy blinked. Well, in a way, that was kinda hard to believe but the blonde felt like it was definitely a genuine reason. Quickly, Lucy waved her left palm,

"That's okay. I hope you found what you were looking for."

"Yes. I certainly have." And with that, the girl bowed respectfully before walking away. Lucy stood there, her eyes fixated on the figure that disappeared slowly. Still standing at the door frame, Lucy folded her arms and continued to stare into nothingness. Thoughts ran through Lucy's head at that point. There was something that was strikingly familiar about that girl. Snapping back into reality, Lucy shrugged her shoulders and turned to close the door, not noticing a pair of blue eyes that stared her way.

 _Weird._

* * *

Natsu searched the Fiore Airport for his partner. He went to see Makarov earlier, got his shit together and thought that he had really been stupid for acting the way that he did. Although he wanted to believe that Lisanna was still alive, it still caused damage on not only to the agency, but to Lucy as well. The pinkette shoved his hands into his pockets and stood sourly at the departure area. Damn. He sure was hungry.

"Natsu?" The said boy whipped his head behind and saw the person he was looking for.

"Lucy! Oh thank mavis, I waited all-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blonde hissed with anger evident on her face. Natsu stood, although slightly surprised by her attitude to him. But then again, he had been such a dumbass so he figured it probably made sense anyway.

"Uh... I'm coming with you?" The blonde walked directly up to him and pointed an accusing finger at Natsu,

"No. You. Are. Not." Lucy emphasized each word with a prod of her finger on Natsu's chest. The said boy looked down onto the girl before him before grabbing her hand and gently pushing it down,

"I'm really sorry Luce. I mean it. I know that the way I acted before was... stupid." Natsu paused, really. He just wanted to get this over with so he had better sort this shit our with Lucy otherwise it might damage their friendship,

"And I know we haven't gotten on the right foot." The blonde before stood still. As if unaffected by him or anything that he said. Natsu sucked a deep breath, sent a prayer to Mavis before putting his hand in front of him, as a meeting gesture. Clearing his throat, the pinkette forced the brightest smile that he could every produce. Regardless if it tightened his cheek muscles more than his underwear.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, your partner."

There was a long period of silence. Lucy had stared at him with unapproving eyes. Natsu felt like his hand was going to fall off due to it waiting for a smaller companion to shake on their meeting. He looked expectedly at Lucy, whom looked like she didn't give a damn. And she really didn't. Lucy reached forward and quickly slapped his hand,

"Fool me once. You're to blame. Fooled me twice. I'm to blame. Sorry 'partner', but I don't deal with this kind of bullshit."And with that said, Lucy walked past Natsu. The crowed moved around them but Lucy didn't even bother to turn and glance at her so-called partner, who hung his head low. As she passed Natsu, Lucy felt a large hand grip her wrist tightly, locked in hold, as she traced it back to the arm of her partner,

"Get your hands off me." Lucy snarled, trying to shake Natsu's grip off her but the boy held on. His face was firmly pressed with brows knitted. Some people in the airport had stopped to look at the commotion, others had passed by with a glance,

"No."

"Natsu, it's not funny." Lucy pulled again, this time, using her other hand to push his large hand off. She glared at him.

"Let go otherwise I'll rip it off." There was a brief exchange, but by the looks of it, he wasn't going anywhere. Lucy relaxed her wrist and took a step back for stability. Taking her trapped hand, she quickly rotated her wrist towards Natsu's thumb, pulled it from its vice grip and grabbed it. This caught Natsu in surprise but Lucy wasn't done. Lucy used her free hand to grab the back of Natsu's neck, firmly cupped the top where the of his neck met his head, and with all the energy mustered she could muster in her leg, she curled her leg back and aimed it at her partners' chest. Natsu's eyes widened as he figured at last that she was serious.

Unfortunately, it was too late for him to realize her scheme before his chest met her leg. His body stilled in shock as her leg pushed the breath out of him. Lucy let go and stood as she watched him drop to his knees and hold the area where her leg attacked. This time, there was a load of people watching out of pure interest.

Lucy stared down at the boy before her and kneeled on one leg down to his level, one hand grabbed a fistful of pink hair and brought his head close to hers,

"Don't ever touch me again." And she got up, dusted off imaginary dust and walked on.

Natsu stared at her back. This was too much. He had fought Gramps to put him on the same flight as Lucy, fought Levy to give Lucy's details to him, and of course, fought the she-devil Mira and her red-haired Erza to let him go to Lucy unscathed. It was a battle to death with these agents. Snapping back, Natsu forced his body to move on its own, and with all his will, pushed his legs to move.

Lucy wasn't too far when she heard the thumping of foot steps behind her. Turning slowly around, she saw Natsu walking towards her. Her heart skipped a beat. Her body froze up. Her mind turned to mush. What is that idiot-

Two large arms wrapped themselves around her and squeezed gently. Lucy eyes were wide with shock. She felt him breath a relaxing sigh.

"You stubborn, thick-headed violent pain in the ass weirdo." Natsu breathed with a light chuckle. The blonde glared at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Me? Well I've got some news for you buddy. You're a piece of sh-" Her anger flared.

"I'm sorry Lucy. For everything." The blonde froze up. Natsu looked her from the corner of his eyes and saw tears welling up. Slowly, she brought her hands up to grip the back of his shirt and dug her face into his chest.

"You bastard." Natsu chuckled lightly, well, at least she didn't full roundhouse kick him when she had the chance. Because judging by the way she kneed him, well shit. The blonde is deadlier than she looks.

"I'm serious, Luce. I never realized how stupid that was. Of me. To just, leave my partner in crime. I'm really sorry." Lucy muffled her response, it was really hard to still be mad at him. Although her heart tugged stubbornly, she tried in vain to push down her hopes,

"I hope that you will forgive me. I still want to be your partner." Natsu fought the growing feeling in his chest. Damn. He just met her like in three days and already, his heart was soaring into the clouds. Lucy slowly pushed herself out of Natsu's arms and looked at Natsu with a look that said she had given up.

"Luce, I'm sor-" the blonde put a hand before her. A shaking gesture. And she slowly looked up at the pinkette with a dazzling smile,

"Partner?" Natsu grinned. Stepping forward, he clasped her small hand and shook it gently.

"Partner."

 **"Paging passengers, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, your aircraft is due for departure. Please go to security. All passengers on this aircraft are waiting for you."**

"Let's go," Natsu yelled, grabbing the blonde and dragging her over. Before turning back and giving her a smile, "Luce."

* * *

I wonder who that girl was?

And thats it. Trust me, I've got my story sussed but I just either couldn't find the time, or I'm just deadbeat tired from life. I think I'll just chuck you guys a sneakpeek of my life: I've got ten siblings. So there's 11 of us. I'm the second eldest. So juggling my younger siblings, with social life, with university, with sports and with work is such a pain. I hope ya'll are living the smaller-than-four-siblings life. Coz I envy you, fuckers.

Anywho, I shall continue to stay with this story until the end. I'm trying to aim for less than 30 because more would be too boring. Please review as well.

Churr I love yalll...


End file.
